The invention relates to a platform assembly and more specifically to one that is portable and has structure so it may be detachably secured to the trunk of a tree for supporting a hunter thereon.
It is often desirable for hunters to position themselves in an elevated position above the terrain upon which they are hunting. The hunter's view of the surrounding terrain is greatly increased and his field of aim is invariably increased, especially in a wooded area. Additionally, the hunter is far less likely to be seen by the hunted game if he is at a height elevated from the ground level.
There have been various types of hunter's stands heretofore designed and examples of these similar structures may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,318,415; 3,392,802; 3,419,108 and 3,513,940. However, the tree stand of the instant invention includes structural and operational features which renders it a more stable support, more readily folded in a compact state, easier to erect and disassemble from an associated tree trunk, and also having means for adjusting the angle the platform assembly makes with the trunk of a tree even when the hunter is standing thereon.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel hunter's portable tree stand that is lightweight and which can be folded into a compact state.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel hunter's portable tree stand that has means for adjusting the angle the platform assembly makes with the trunk of a tree even when the hunter is standing thereon.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel hunter's portable tree stand that is economical to manufacture and market.